Don't Dream It, Be It
by Witch Nova
Summary: A Powell Estate tradition doesn't go down too well with the Doctor but the sight of Rose in fish nets can do funny things to a Time Lord. VERY M. 10Rose
1. Dammit Janet

_**A/N: Right, I'm taking a break from the horror and the sadness that is traditionally a Nova Fic and experimenting with an idea that was planted in my head in the Argyll Arms on Saturday just before the Pride March (and the lady responsible for putting this idea in my head knows who she is…) I'm a reformed (cough!) bohemian who used to hang out with a load of drag queens and one film was very close to our hearts. So in a traditional disclaimer I own nothing of Doctor Who and absolutely nothing of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Oh and I'm taking a bit of a liberty with the time line in that Mickey is still in London so its pre-School Reunion.**_

Dammit Janet

The TARDIS landed with her traditional thump, leaving both her occupants clinging on to the console for support, the younger of the two flashing a look of mock annoyance at her pilot for promising a smoother ride this time around. He shot her a grin that soon had her smiling back.

"So we there then?" asked Rose, trailing a finger along the console as she wandered over to his side.

"Of course," said the Doctor, an eyebrow raised in defiance against her questioning of his abilities, "Where else?"

"Well knowing you," said Rose, one finger resting lightly against the breast pocket of his brown pinstripe jacket, "We could be a year off the mark, or even a hundred years. We could be on the Powell Estate, Fruit Loop City on the planet Ridiculousdriving…"

"Cereal for breakfast again Rose?" said the Doctor, smiling down at her as she teased him, "I can assure you, my dear little ape that outside those doors is none other than the Powell Estate, London, Earth, 31st October in the year 2006."

"I'll believe that when I see it," said Rose giving him one final poke before turning to the doors. She had just raised a hand to open the blue wooden door when a heavy knocking echoed from the other side.

"'ere what's taking so long in there?" came the shout from beyond, "You landed ages ago!"

Rose turned back to the Doctor and grinned, "Or hear it," she said holding her hand out to him, "Coming?"

The Doctor hesitated, "She's not going to hug me again is she? It is Halloween and I worry what happens to your mother on that date." he said before stepping down the ramp and taking her hand.

"I'll protect you," said Rose as she opened the door, unable to contain her laughter as a rather over excited Jackie threw her arms around them both.

XXXX

"Cool!" cried Rose eyeing the costumes laid out on her Mum's dining room table, "I can't believe its been two years since we last did this."

"Well it was Bev's idea and she was desperate for you and his Nibs to come along so I thought I'd give you a ring," said Jackie, holding up a pair of sparkly hot pants in front of her hips, "Now then as usually I picked up a Magenta costume for you Rose though why you won't go as Janet I don't know, Mickey is going as Brad. I thought Himself could go as Riff Raff…"

"Himself isn't going!" huffed the Doctor from his place on the sofa where he was attempting to bore holes in the coffee table with his gaze, "And especially not dressed up as Richard O'Brien on an off day!"

"Oh you're a miserable sod at times!" said Jackie, flinging the hot pants down on the table, "See if you can convince him Rose. I need to pop over to Shirl's she promised I could borrow those glittery stilettos of hers."

"Mum, Shirl's six foot odd and her feet are much bigger than yours, how you gonna wear her shoes?" said Rose, fiddling with the lace apron of her costume where it lay.

"Just stuff some tissue paper down the back," said Jackie failing to notice the barely concealed expression of mirth on the Doctor's face, "Its only one night. I'll be back in a tick and you, you miserable old…alien, cheer up and try on your costume!"

The door soon slammed as a full stop to Jackie's rant and Rose turned to see her friend still staring at the table.

"Please come."

"No."

Rose walked over to him and perched on the table before him, "Don't be pouty," she said taking his hand, "Look, I'm sorry I tricked you into coming but its always such a laugh and you'd enjoy it. You promised me you'd relax while we were here."

"Relaxing to me does not mean poncing about in a dusty old suit and watching the Rocky Horror Show while a bunch of forty-somethings prance around in too tight fish nets," said the Doctor pouting further before offering her an appeasing smile, "Go enjoy yourself though, don't want to waste that costume."

Rose pressed a brief kiss to the back of his hand, "If you don't mind?"

The Doctor smiled fully this time, "Of course I don't, go out in that ridiculously short skirt and catch a cold if you please, I'll be working on the TARDIS. She's still got a few bugs in here since that thing on Haisel."

"You're a sweety," said Rose.

"Aren't I just," said the Doctor releasing her hand, "Now go cannibalise those stockings your mother has been waving around with intent since we got here."

Rose got to her feet and picked up the ridiculously short French Maid's uniform from the table. She turned to him and held it in front of herself over her jeans and t-shirt. The Doctor looked up and quickly organised his expression to hide the thoroughly inappropriate thoughts running through his head at the sight of the dress. Rose caught his wavering expression and grinned.

"I'm just going to try this on," she smiled before sauntering out of the room, towards her old bedroom. The Doctor waited until he heard her door close before he let out a breath.

"Dammit!"


	2. Whatever Happened to Saturday Night

_**A/N: Bad? Good? I don't care. I'm having fun!**_

Whatever Happened to Saturday Night

The Doctor was amazed that any woman would need so many 'lacy things' but Rose's ample wardrobe that had still yet to be fully brought aboard the TARDIS by the looks of the closet in her old room was providing an insight into the madness he knew to be the female condition. He had been sent to retrieve a pair of suspenders, much to his embarrassment, while Rose and Jackie fussed over their costumes in the living room, getting ready for the party. He had tried to escape but had been soon collared to hold various hair pins and ribbons, Rose throwing him a face that always melted his resolve when he threatened to leave. He stared down at the tiny, black lacy item in his hand and found himself wondering where on Earth she was meant to wear something that small and uncomfortable. He blushed as he realised he was pawing through his companion's underwear drawer examining every item. Quickly rifling through he found the item he hand been sent for and slammed the drawer, managing to catch two of his fingers and letting loose a stream of expletives the TARDIS chose not to translate. He glared down at the drawer set before hurrying from the room, holding the suspender belt before him as if it would turn into a Dalek given half the chance.

The giggling cackle of mother and daughter met him as he entered the living room. He quickly averted his gaze at the horror that was Jackie Tyler dressed in hot pants and a top that might have fitted her twenty years earlier.

"Here!" he said flinging the tiny under garment at his companion, "Now if you don't mind, I've got work to do."

Rose sauntered over to him dressed in her tiny dress minus stockings, leaving her long legs bare to his gaze. He quickly became interested in the wood chip on the wall.

"Are you blushing?" said Rose, slipping her hand into his and seeing him tense.

"Of course not," said the Doctor studiously avoiding her gaze, "Just don't ask me to do that again."

Rose giggled before raising herself on her toes and pressing a kiss to his cheek, "Go on, get out of here before you regenerate from shame," she said, "If you decide to come, the party's at the pub down the road, The Horse. Ok?"

"Ok," said the Doctor turning to the door before looking back over his shoulder at her, "Come by the TARDIS if you want if you're not too tired but only if Mickey doesn't mind…you know…if not I'll see you in the morning, you and Mickey…"

"There is no me and Mickey, not anymore and I promise I'll come by," said Rose, "See you later Doctor."

"See you later Rose," said the Doctor turning back to the door before looking back at her once again, "You look lovely by the way, scary but lovely."

Rose smiled shyly, "Thanks. Goodnight."

"Night," said the Doctor, stepping out into the dark night air and closing the door behind him. He stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets and headed along the walkway to the stairs, halfway he met a rather scarily dressed Mickey Smith, business suit mixed with a purple feather boa wrapped around his neck.

"Brave man," said the Doctor as the younger man gave him a pained smile.

"Jackie insisted," said Mickey moodily, "I chose Brad to avoid the get up but Jackie said Rose liked this sort of thing."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and flicked a loose feather off Mickey's shoulder, "I think Jackie's been winding you up."

Mickey shrugged, "Not just Jackie that said it. Shareen said that Rose went all cooey over Guy Ritchie in Priscilla too," he said before looking over the Doctor's pinstripe suit, "Where's your costume anyway, Jackie said she was making you go as Riff Raff."

The Doctor smiled, "I'm not going, just you and the coven I'm afraid. I'm retreating to the TARDIS, far too much lace and lycra going on for my liking!"

Mickey shuddered, "Jackie dressed as Columbia again?"

The Doctor nodded and Mickey's shudder deepened, "So many ways in which that is wrong. Need any help on the TARDIS."

"Not from you," said the Doctor bounding passed him and towards the stairs, "Enjoy the party."

The night air was chilled as he finally escaped the stairwell and its rather unique smell. He pulled his coat tighter around him, noticing with some alarm the level of exposed flesh on the estate not limited to those tottering dangerously on platform heels towards the pub. He hurried over to the TARDIS, parked in its customary spot and ducked inside only to find himself met by a disgruntled rasp and a shower of sparks. He looked up at the console in surprise.

"What's the matter with you?"

The console rasped again, bringing up a view of outside and the scarily dressed patrons heading to the pub. The Doctor rolled his eyes at the central column.

"Lo! She is one of this confederacy!" he cried, receiving another rasp for miss-quoting the Bard, "If you want to join the Tyler coven you are very welcome but I am not dressing up like Lurch and going out in the street. Now behave so I can get some work done."

The TARDIS sparked and beeped in annoyance, forcing the Doctor to pocket the sonic screwdriver and back hastily away. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Fine," he cried before turning towards the main interior and heading inside, searching for something to do. The TARDIS was being uncooperative, the doors to both the kitchen and the library refusing to open and then disappearing altogether. Several times the Doctor turned a corner to find himself face to face with his bedroom door but he refused to give in to his ship when it was behaving like a petulant two year old and turned away from the old oak door. On the fifth time however his patience failed him and he flung open the door and stepped inside.

"Alright, you win. What did you want me in here for?" he said as the lights dimmed in satisfaction before throwing a beam onto the bed and the outfit that was laid out there. The Doctor shook his head and turned to the door before finding it slammed in his face and locked. He kicked it in frustration.

"I am not going to the party and I am NOT wearing that!" he cried.

The small viewer screen on the wall to his left flickered into life and a grainy image of Rose, Jackie and Mickey walking down the street came into being. The Doctor's jaw literally dropped at the sight of his companion, her blonde hair hidden beneath a dark curly wig that brushed the shoulders of her puffy black satin sleeves. He followed the dress downwards until he met the white frilled base, brushing teasingly against the exposed straps of her suspender belt that was helping her ridiculously stunning black fishnets defy the laws of gravity. Her legs were elongated by platform, stiletto sandals that were fastened by two leather cords that wound teasingly up her legs. He watched her giggle as her mother stumbled in her ridiculous heels before letting Mickey drape an arm around her shoulders. The Doctor yelped as the screen flicked off and he released he had been clenching his fist so hard that his nails had dug painfully into his palm.

The TARDIS juddered slightly and he cast his eyes skywards in exasperation before looking down at the outfit once again and shaking his head.

"If we're going to do this then that won't work," said the Doctor, "Let me out to the wardrobe room and we'll do this properly. I'm nothing if not a perfectionist. And unlocked Rose's room for me, I'll need to borrow a few things."

The TARDIS beeped an affirmative and the door clicked unlocked, opening straight onto the wardrobe room and the rack he needed. The Doctor started searching through the racks, not realising he was humming to himself.

"When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy…"


	3. Sweet Transvestite

_**A/N: Own nothing save the shame for having written this!**_

Sweet Transvestite

Actually watching the movie had been forgotten almost ten minutes after Rose, Jackie and Mickey had arrived. The fast songs merely being played on repeat on the pub juke box interspersed here and there with modern tunes that soon had all the guests dancing. The guests were all dressed as characters, dancing in and out of the pumpkin decorations and cut out black cats, various states of success on display. Rose noticed that very few men had dared to come in the most famous male costume, opting instead for various representations of Riff Raff or Brad. There was one rather cold looking man who had donned nothing but a blonde wig and gold hot pants who was huddled in the corner, trying to keep warm under the disco lights.

Jackie was sat at a nearby table, cackling loudly with several of her friends, already the victims of one bottle of tequila and making short work of the second. Rose had been dragged from person to person, her 'travels' quizzed and her carefully interwoven lies tripping easily off her tongue with practised skill. She'd barely had a mouthful of the drink that had been hastily pressed into her hands on arrival. 'Blood punch' Bev had called it but Rose suspected it was just a rather large bowl of vodka and tomato juice, a though that left her slightly queasy and not in the least part upset that she had failed to take much of the beverage. Mickey on the other hand seemed to have developed a passion for it and the effects were highly noticeable.

Rose found herself looking to the doors on occasion, praying for them to open and the Doctor to run in shouting that he had just received and urgent distress signal that they had to answer within ten minutes or it would spell destruction for the galaxy. Rose wondered for a second whether praying for galactic destruction to escape a party was really a good thought but kept wishing all the same, especially when Mickey threw an arm around her a little too heavily, leading her into the back room where yet more scarily dressed people were dancing. She tried to relax into the dance Mickey had pulled her into, the bump and grind music doing nothing for the headache she seemed to be developing in the hot room.

She barely had time to register her discomfort when she heard the silence echo from the room she had just left. Too far to the back of the room she couldn't push through to see what had happened, waiting instead for the sound of the ambulance and police sirens that usually came a few moments after silence had fallen in the pub. She spotted a friend of her mother's just ahead of her, the woman able to see what was going on in the room beyond. Rose tugged the back of her dress and the woman turned.

"'Ello Rose love," she said.

"Hey," answered Rose, "What's going on out there?"

"Some crazy sort's just turned up, bloody gorgeous though."

"How do you mean?"

"Well he's all done up like that Tim Curry fellow but my god those legs, never seen a man carry off heels that well before."

Rose felt someone tap on her shoulder and turned to see Mickey swaying dangerously behind her as the music started up in the other room once more.

"Whasss going on?" he managed to slur looking slightly greener than he should.

"Some guy's turned up done up like Frank 'n' Furter," said Rose catching his arm and hurrying him down into a nearby chair, "Stay there, I'll go and fetch you some water."

Rose pushed her way through the throng of party goers and back into the main room, in search of a few space at the bar. She noticed a group of her school friends gathered round the person who had clearly been the reason for the room's silence. She could only see his back but could tell that even without the precarious clear Perspex heels he was wearing he was still fairly tall. His shape was hidden by the drape of a long black cape, that came up in a high collar that rested against the curly blonde wig, artfully adorned with feathers, fairly tasteful despite the gaudy party. Rose turned her attentions away from the man and back to the bar, moving like an exorcet missile when she spied a space. Her progress was halted when a hand gripped hers and she turned to find the deep dark eyes of her old school friend Shareen smiling warmly at her.

"There you are!" she said, "Come over 'ere, there's someone you might want to see."

"What's my Mum done now?" said Rose, letting herself be dragged over the crowded floor, "If she's…"

Rose trailed off as she found herself face to face with the object of her friends' attentions. His height meant she was first faced with the silk of a wonderfully tight fitting shirt and shamefully she found her eyes tracing downwards rather than upwards. She couldn't contain her smirk and she took in the toned stomach beneath the shirt, following down to the black shorts that were just on the right side of tight and the fishnets and scarily high heels beneath. She bit her lip as she let her gaze run back up, noticing the red nails on the hand that no rested against a gorgeously slim hip. It was the scar on the wrist of the hand though that caught her attention, a light red scratch that she remembered treating after it had been caught on an exposed wire of the TARDIS console.

Her eyes shot up in alarm to meet two dark, Bambi eyes looking down at her in amusement beneath heavy false lashes and scarily well applied blue eye shadow.

"Oh my God!" said Rose, not knowing whether to laugh or cry at the sight, "You…"

Two ruby red lips curled into a cheeky grin, "Well you asked me to come along."

"Bloody hell…"

"Do you like it?" said the man before her, "I tried for the Frank'n'Furter thing but I couldn't resist the wig."

"Oh my God…"

"Wig too much?"

Rose bit her lip to stop herself laughing, "D…Doctor?"

The Doctor reached up and wrapped one of his own blonde curls around a finger, "Who else?"

"Oh my God!"

"A guy could get a complex if you keep saying that," said the Doctor joining Rose as she finally gave into her laughter. She recovered herself after a moment and ran another gaze over him before reaching out to toy with a button on his shirt.

"Isn't this meant to be a corset?" she asked as his hand came up to cover hers.

"Funnily enough I didn't have one big enough for me in the wardrobe room," he said catching a glossy red lip between his teeth, "Was chuffed I found the shoes though."

Rose smiled up at him, "Certainly a side to you I've never seen before, Jack had a bigger influence you than I thought," she said before letting her gaze move downwards once more, "Not leaving a lot to the imagination either."

The Doctor tucked his fingers under her chin and tilted her gaze back to his, "With legs like mine who needs to?"

Rose leaned in conspiratorially, "I wasn't talking about you legs," she said before chewing thoughtfully on her lip, "Would you be offended if I told you you look really, really good?"

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow, "So the rumours are true…"

"What rumours?" said Rose as he took a better grip on her hand.

"Drink?" said the Doctor, pulling her towards the bar, "You're buying. I got dressed up."

Rose couldn't help but laugh as she caught up to his side, noticing her mother's shocked face from across the room.


	4. Wild And Untamed Thing

_**A/N: Last chapter before this story gets its M rated accreditation.**_

Wild And Untamed Thing

The night had improved dramatically for Rose since the Doctor's arrival, all her friend's dying of jealousy as she commanded the attention of the best looking and most daring guy in the room. Jackie had made various comments that hovered between utterly stunned and ridiculously lewd when she had collared the pair before stumbling off to her friends and tequila. They'd spent a good hour on the dance floor, the Doctor proving that his new form was certainly a much more skilled dancer than his predecessor and impressively not once tottering on the precarious stilettos he wore. Later they had found Mickey sleeping in the room Rose had left him in and decided it would prove more fun not to wake him. The room was still stifling hot so grabbing the recently purchased bottle of wine from the bar and two glasses Rose led the Doctor out onto the quieter veranda at the back of the pub. There were several other people outside already but they paid them no heed, the drama of the Doctor's costume long since subsided since one of the notoriously conservative Dads on the estate had turned up dressed as Janet, causing quite a stir, especially for his wife who had been dancing inappropriately with the local bookie for the passed two hours.

Settling on a nearby table, underneath the large patio heater the Doctor poured Rose a glass of wine and handed it to her, smirking as her eyes landed once more on his painted nails and her eyebrows shooting to her hairline in amazement. She noticed his smirk and smiled into her drink.

"I can't get over you dressed up like that," she said as she watched him take a sip of his own drink and noticing that no lipstick transferred onto the glass, "And how are you not getting lippy everywhere?"

"Now Rosie I may only have been a girl for two hours but I know we don't swap make up tips until the sleep over later," said the Doctor in a ridiculous sing song voice.

"Sleep over?" said Rose raising an eyebrow and giggling as the Doctor blushed.

"Mickey had too much to drink I see," said the Doctor swiftly changing the subject. Rose reached across to take his hand, tracing each of his fingers to the blood red tips.

"Just a bit," said Rose, "Don't think he was too comfortable with the whole feather boa thing."

The Doctor cast an eye over his own outfit before smiling up at her, "Wimp," he muttered.

"Leave him alone," said Rose, "Not everyone can escape the ridicule of the entire community when they sober up by running away into time and space."

"Oh so I'm too be ridiculed when you come out of your drunken haze am I?" said the Doctor.

"Of course not," said Rose, "and I'm not drunk. This is the first proper drink I've had. What I want to know is how much of that whiskey in the library did you drink before pulling on those fabulous tights?"

The Doctor smiled at her, "Completely sober."

"Yeah right."

The Doctor lay a hand on his heart, "Upon my honour and upon the TARDIS I am completely sober."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Wow," said Rose, raising her glass to his and sneaking a rather obvious look downwards, "Well here's to having the…courage…to dress like that."

The Doctor's cheeks coloured slightly as he clinked his glass against hers. Rose set her glass down a shivered slightly in the cool autumn air. The Doctor quickly unclasped the cape he wore and stood, bringing it round to settle it on her shoulders. He rubbed her arms lightly.

"We should get inside."

"I'm fine," said Rose as he sat down beside her rather than returning to his seat, "You sure you're not cold."

"I'll do," said the Doctor, "I can cope with wearing a lot less than you cold little apes and not get cold. My feet are killing me though."

Rose grimaced up at him, "Mine too," she said before bending down to pull off her shoes, tugging hopelessly as one of the leather straps refused to loosen.

"Come here," said the Doctor patting his fishnet clad lap. Rose swung her leg up and rested it against him. His fingers went to the strap and began to work out the intricate knot.

"You sure you wanna take these off, you'll never get your feet back in them and its not the most pleasant of walks up to your flat," he said as he loosened the cord, slipping the shoe off her foot.

"I'm not going back to the flat tonight," she said as his hand came absently to her foot and began to massage the sole, "Mmm you're in the wrong profession."

The Doctor stayed silent as he continued to work her foot, a small smile gracing his face now and then as Rose failed to keep down the tiny contented moans he was pulling from her. Her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned back onto her arms on the bench, the movement pulling her skirt further up her legs to reveal the tight black straps of her suspenders. The Doctor watched her blissful closed eye expression as he keep one hand on her foot and the other moved in slow patterns up her leg, tracing the zig zag pattern of her tights.

"Doctor?" she said softly.

"Mmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Admiring this wonderful outfit you're wearing," he said honestly, looking up to find her eyes watching him. Her hand came down onto his and he prepared himself for her to push him away but instead she pulled it upwards, letting his fingers brush the place where her stockings met the elegant suspenders.

"Rose?" he said unable to turn his gaze from where his hand rested, "You…"

He trailed off as she pushed his hand a little higher, "Doctor?"

"Completely sober?"

"Completely sober," said Rose catching his gaze as he looked up at her once more.

She wasn't even aware she had moved but she soon found herself straddling his lap, noticing how odd it felt to be sitting on someone wearing fishnets until all rational thought was pulled from her as two petal warm lips settled firmly against hers. It didn't take her long to respond, the taste of lipstick soon replaced by the warm, other worldly taste of his mouth. She moaned into him and reached a hand up, pulling the blonde wig away from him so she could run her fingers through his hair. She felt him tremble at her touch and smiled against his lips, breaking from him breathlessly but not moving further than a breath from him. His arms were tight about her waist, a welcome anchor to the world spinning around her. She rested her forehead against his.

"Where'd that come from?" she asked breathlessly.

"Might have had something to do with the way you've been moving around in that dress all evening, making me find those ridiculously tiny suspenders," said the Doctor gently nipping at her lips, "Does help that I've been in love with you for months as well."

A smile quirked Rose's lips as she leaned in to kiss him, "That's good," she murmured, "Because I've been in love with you for months too."

"Even before the fishnets?"

"Especially before the fishnets," she said, reaching down to trace the place they met his shorts and marvelling at the gasp she pulled from him, "I think we'd better get back to the TARDIS. That costume of yours isn't exactly discreet."

"Good idea," said the Doctor as she lifted herself from his lap, catching up her shoes with one hand and offering him her other. He pulled her close and kissed her, the added height of his shoes leaving him towering over her. He looked down at her, his face growing serious, "Is this what you want?"

"If by this you mean you and me finally giving in to what we've avoided since the day we met then yes," said Rose smiling up at him, "Since I saw you in that get up this evening I've been thinking of the most inventive ways of getting you out of it."

He bent to kiss her once more before holding her hand tighter in his and leading her back into the pub and then away from the party, glad the TARDIS was nearby.


	5. Toucha Toucha Touch Me

_**A/N: M for a very good reason.**_

Toucha Toucha Touch Me

The nerves hit Rose as she stepped over the threshold of the TARDIS and it took the Doctor barely a second to turn to her, concern in his deep brown eyes. He took a step to her and lay his hand on her cheek.

"Sorry," he said, "Too fast?"

Rose shook her head, averting her gaze, "Its just…"

"What?" he said, "Rose, tell me."

She managed a weak smile before pulling off her dark wig and shaking loose her hair, "Look at the state of us both," she said sadly, "Dressed like a right pair of idiots. Its just…well I always thought if you and I ever…"

"I didn't see myself in heels and stockings either," he said causing her to laugh lightly, leaning her cheek into his palm and looking up at him.

"Have I killed the mood?" she said timidly, smiling when he leaned down to kiss her.

"Not at all," he said, "Go and get out of that dress, change into whatever you picture for…this. That lilac number I've caught you in once or twice."

Rose popped one of his buttons as he kissed her again, "Go lose the drag and I'll meet you in your room," she said, "You don't need to put anything on, just take it all off."

She shrieked in surprise as she felt herself lifted from her feet, instinctively wrapping her legs around his hips as he pulled her into a kiss. She clung around his neck as she felt them drop several inches, the clunk of his shoes hitting the deck echoing around the room.

"I can't carry you in those things," he said, carrying her up the steps into the TARDIS interior, stopping now and then to press her to the nearest wall, his mouth doing things to her she had never thought possible. They weren't far from her room when he stopped once again, his lips crashing hungrily against hers as she wound her fingers into his hair. She yelped in surprise as she felt his hand move from where he had been cradling her backside to the line of her stockings. He traced the line of the black lace before he reached the clasp that held her stockings to her belt. With a flick it was loose and his fingers trailed along and down until they reached the other, undoing that also. He soon swapped hands and her other leg received the same treatment. Using the wall to take her weight he reached both hands under her skirt and made short work of the belt catch. He pulled it achingly slowly along the inside of her thigh before pulling back from their kiss and holding it in front of her face.

"This by the way," he said breathlessly, "Is unfair. You have no idea what its been doing to me all night."

Rose leant forward to kiss him once more but bypassed his lips in favour of nipping lightly at his ear, "I'll just have to get rid of it then," she purred, rocking her hips against his and gasping at the beginning stirrings she felt there.

"Oh no," he said, "Next time you'll be wearing this without the maid's outfit, new TARDIS crew uniform I think."

He tossed the garment over his shoulder before snaking his hand back under her skirt. He traced small intricate patterns along the inside of her thigh, swallowing her gasps as he kissed her. Rose bucked against him, willing his fingers to reach a fraction higher. She thanked God for inherent telepathic ability when he brushed the edge of her underwear, teasingly plucking at the elastic before hooking a finger underneath, seeking out the warmth of her centre. She moaned as he traced light, teasing circles against her, refusing to bring her any release.

"Doctor," she moaned pulling away from his kiss to bury her face against his neck, her breath coming in gasps, "Please…"

"Please what?" he said, his occupied hand exerting a little more pressure and causing her to bite down on his shoulder, "I see someone gets a touch of the vampire on Halloween."

"Stop talking," moaned Rose, before any further complaint was cut off as two long fingers dipped into her, "Doctor!"

It wasn't long before his expert fingers had coaxed her into release, her cries muffled against his shoulder before she relaxed in his arms, her breathing ragged but content. As her senses returned she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, pressing kisses along his jaw and up to his lips.

"That was…" she murmured between kisses.

"Absolute pleasure?" asked the Doctor, smirking as she nipped his lip in retaliation.

"Mmm," she said, as he lowered her feet back to the floor, "Don't think I can stand up."

"I thought you wanted to get changed," said the Doctor, his arms still tight around her waist as he traced the low neckline of her dress with his lips.

"That was before you got me all hot and bothered," said Rose pressing her hips to his and moaning as she felt the effect she was having on him. "Before you got _yourself _all hot and bothered too."

"Hard not to when I've got you crying out like that in my arms," said the Doctor his hands leaving her waist and running up her back to the zip of her dress, pulling it downwards, "Never heard or seen anything more beautiful."

Rose looked up into his eyes, her face caught between a smile and tears before he leant down to kiss her. After a moment he slowed the kiss to mere brushes of his lips on hers, cooling both their heart rates slightly as he smoothed his palm over the warm skin of her back.

"Go get changed," he said softly, "Let me get out of this. Come across to my room when you're done."

"Can't I get you out of that?" said Rose, scratching her nails delicately against his hair, smiling to herself as she watch his eyes flutter closed in contentment and feeling a rush of pride at seeing him come undone under her hands, "God you're gorgeous."

"Even with the lippy?" said the Doctor paying special attention to the pulse point on her neck and leaving Rose in little doubt that she'd be marked by morning.

Rose pushed him off playfully, her heart skipping as she noticed the dark, deep look in his eyes. She resisted the urge to pull him back into her arms, instead running a deliberate gaze over him, pausing pointedly at the site of his discomfort before giving him one of her smiles that she knew left him at her mercy. She reached out a hand and popped several more buttons on his shirt, tracing her fingers over the light dusting of hair she found beneath. She gave him a gentle shove.

"Go get changed," she said slipping passed him to her bedroom door, "I won't be long."

He stood watching her until she closed the door, turning back against it so it supported her weight as her legs refused to co-operate. She shuddered as she felt the burn of his lips still on her neck and the evidence of her arousal lingering where he'd touched her. She allowed herself a small smile, tempted to open the door and make sure he was still standing there and not some wonderful dream. The stocking slowly inching down her thigh let her know that it had been real, the thin material falling to the laws of gravity now that its restraint had been removed. She bent down and rolled the stockings off her legs, flinging them mindlessly over to the bed. She unfastened the clasp that still held his cape around her neck and lay it over the back of her chair. She rifled through her drawer until she found the lilac silk nightdress he'd mentioned, laying it next to the cape. She shimmied out of the dress and her underwear before running into her bathroom to wipe off the heavy make up. She caught her reflection in the mirror and smiled as she noticed the small mark appearing on her neck. She traced the shape with her fingers, giggling as she wiped off the smallest stain of red lipstick on her skin.

She bit her lip in remembrance of the way he had looked in the bar. She knew the rumours he had spoken about, she had been the object of ridicule for months after she had watched Priscilla and mentioned that Guy Ritchie actually looked good in drag. None of her friends had understood the attraction hadn't come from the heels and feathers but more from the comfort the man himself had in his sexuality to act out such a character. She had never ever pictured the Doctor in such an outfit but the Time Lord had always been such an object of pure masculinity to her that seeing him so at ease in an outfit that would have made the most confident man squirm had done funny things to her. Giving her the confidence to flirt ridiculously with him until he'd finally given in to her. She walked back into her bedroom and her eyes fell on the nightdress she had chosen, its colour marked out by the black cape it lay on before falling further to the discarded maids uniform on the floor. A wicked thought came to her mind as she ran her hand over the cool material and picking up the most suitable garment she slipped it on and left the room.

The Doctor's room was only a few feet down the corridor from hers, a well walked path since her time on the TARDIS, even before his regeneration. It had begun the night after she had officially 'signed up'. He had given her a tour and pointed it out to her, telling her to find him if she needed anything. That night she had found she had forgotten to pack a toothbrush and had knocked on his door to ask if he could take her somewhere to get one. They had ended up sitting in the room for hours, talking and laughing like old friends. The ritual had continued, sometimes dragging so far into the night that Rose had finally curled up on his bed to sleep, often waking to find him loyally lying by her side.

She hesitated as her hand met the handle, not knowing whether she should knock or walk straight in. She steadied her breathing before pushing down on the handle and stepping over the threshold. She gasped at the sight that greeted her, the TARDIS had clearly been busy. The light was perfectly dimmed and the room warm and welcoming. Rose's gaze fell on the trail of clothes that led from the door to the bathroom to her right. She saw the door ajar to the bathroom but chose not to enter, instead settling herself down on the bed but not before catching up one of the discarded items of clothing from the floor. She looked up until the room dimmed further to black and Rose found she couldn't see much further than the end of her nose. No feeling of unease fell over her though as she heard light footfalls crossing the room from the bathroom. The bed dipped and she smiled as she felt a cool hand meet her hip, caressing the material that covered her before pausing, bunching up the clothing she wore.

"That's not a nightdress," said the familiar voice, tracing beneath the skirt of her outfit and brushing the naked skin beneath, "Like what you have under it though. I would have kept my Frankie gear on if I knew this was such a turn on for you."

Rose stilled his hand, "I've seen the way you've been looking at me all night," she said before pushing him onto his back and straddling him, "Glad to see one of us did as he was told."

The Doctor hissed with pleasure as she dragged her nails over the skin of his chest, easily finding her lips despite the darkness as she bent down to kiss him. He brought his hands to her waist and pushed her hips back slightly, raising his so that she could feel the tease of him against her opening. The effect was instantaneous as she gasped at the intimate contact.

"Not so fast," she muttered, fighting against instinct and his hands as she pulled away from him, "I deserve a little revenge for what you did to me in the corridor earlier. Give me your hands."

The Doctor stilled beneath her and she could imagine the expression on his face, "What?"

"Give me your hands," said Rose again, punctuating her sentence with a teasing rock of her hips. She smirked as his hands swiftly sought hers. She gripped them lightly between one of her own and bent down to kiss him as her other hand collected up one of his discarded stockings from the bed. She heard him chuckle beneath her lips as he felt the silky material being slowly wrapped around his wrists, pinning his hands together, easy enough to break out of if he chose to. Rose pulled back and lifted his tied hands to the head rest, using the loose end of the tights to secure him there. She looked down at him, her eyes adjusting to the light and seeing the unguarded expression on his face, open and playful.

"Stay," she said before lowering her mouth to his neck, nipping against the fluttering double pulse she found there. She took great pleasure in marking him as he had her before trailing her lips downwards, mapping his body with her lips and tongue, pausing to explore further whenever she felt him shuddered or heard the barely concealed moan of pleasure she pulled from him. He moaned out her name as she proceeded to kiss along his hip bone, deliberately avoiding the place he most needed her touch, ghosting her breath over and nothing more before kissing along his hip once more.

"Rose please," he begged as she passed over again, this time flicking out a wicked tongue to catch him briefly before pulling away. He groaned as she sat up, dark eyes teasing as she looked down at him, hard and quivering with need. She flashed him a smile before lowering the zip on the back of her dress and pulling the uniform over her head, letting it fall forgotten off the end of the bed. Knowing she had his full attention she ran her hands up from her waist, lingering on the curves she knew he longed to explore with his own hands.

"Please what?" she said, seeing his eyes darken as she ran her hands downwards once more, her own fingers copying his actions from the corridor.

"Touch me," he said, not caring for the begging she'd reduced him to. She gave him a wicked grin before bending over him, hot breath and then her wicked tongue meeting him. He couldn't help raising his hips to meet her and she moaned at the contact, hands coming to his hips not to stop him but the caress him as the warm pressure of her mouth enveloped him, moving deliciously slowly until he was almost fully sheathed. She continued her ministrations with enthusiasm, the tiny moans and murmurs she made only fuelling him further. He could feel oblivion closing in and tried to wrench his hands free to pull her from him but found that she had managed to twist the restraints in such a way that he would not get free in time.

"R…Rose," he managed to stutter out, "Rose stop."

She chose not to hear him, carrying on with more pace than before until he was almost writhing beneath her.

"Rose!"

She released him with a pop before grinning up at him, crawling up from he place between his legs, tracing kisses along his body as she went. She met his lips with hers, straddling his hips once more but still not letting him inside.

"Enjoy that?" she purred, her hands tracing the bones of his shoulders, pulled tighter by the restraints, nipping here and there as his breathing evened. She squealed as he finally pulled his hands free, instantly flipping them until she was fully covered by him, the power of him apparent as he held her down with little effort. Rose's laughter died as she saw the look on his face, dark and hungry but at the same time gentle and nervous. She reached up a hand to touch his cheek before pulling him down for a kiss, feeling the gentle nudge at her centre. She released his lips, her gaze holding his.

"I love you," the three words acknowledging her consent as he pressed another kiss to her lips.

"Always have," said the Doctor, his eyes fluttering shut against her as he pushed inside, the tight warmth contracting around him, a shiver of pleasure passing through him and into the girl beneath. He paused, revelling in the heat and waiting for her to move. Her hand gripped his shoulder as she rolled her hips beneath him, tightening further around him as he began to move with her. He bent his head to her shoulder, whispering in her ear as they moved a heady mix of both their languages that she understood perfectly. All talk was forgotten as her arms tightened around him, pads of her fingers flexing to nails that scratched ancient patterns down his skin as their pace increased.

The Doctor lost himself in the heat and scent of her, the sound of her as she moaned with each well placed thrust, the fell of her as she met him stroke for stroke, fitting perfectly around him, beneath him, with him.

"Angel," he murmured against her neck, "Wicked angel."

She scraped her nails once more down his back, causing him to arch before he caught her gaze, the teasing smile on her face, "Heavenly devil," she said before pulling him down into a kiss. The touch of his lips to hers was enough and he swallowed her moans as she cried out her release, the tightening around him enough to pull him over with her, not releasing their kiss as he cried her name against her lips. The waves of pleasure seemed to take eternity to dissipate before he lay his forehead against hers, trying to calm his breathing as Rose shuddered beneath him. He watched the small, contented smile come to her lips and mirrored her, pecking her lips.

"Love you," he said as she tightened her arms around him once more, "Another go?"

Rose's eyes widened in surprise as she felt him harden within her once more.

"Already?"

"Alien," said the Doctor, "Another go?"

Rose rocked her hips, "Need you ask."


	6. Rose Tint My World

_**A/N: Last chapter, ooh I've had fun writing this but I now have Science Fiction, Double Feature stuck in my head and its upsetting me somewhat as I really want to be humming something by The Stones, much cooler. Oh well. Please leave a little review, they make me smile. By the way, if you don't know the songs from Rocky Horror the opening conversation might not make sense.**_

Rose Tint My World

The first thing Rose noticed as she woke was how pleasantly she ached, the gentle pull of her muscles bringing back memories of the nights before and the very inventive uses that could be found for stockings and a feather boa though were the latter had come from she couldn't remember. She let her eyes open, not at all surprised to find the two chocolate orbs watching her wake. She smiled sleepily, stretching like a cat beneath the warm body half on her. She leant up into his kiss, simple and sweet rather than heated as the night before.

"My Doctor," she said softly, tracing the contours of his face and smiling as she rubbed at a patch of blue eye shadow he had missed taking off the night before, "You know what?"

"What?" he said leaning down to kiss her once more.

"I think I'm a regular Frankie Fan now."

"Well you've Rose tinted my world," he said, playing along, "You wild and untamed thing."

"Ooh, double reference, that's cheating," said Rose, "Always knew I could make you a man, my…"

"Call me your sweet transvestite and I may rethink my plan of a repeat performance."

Rose mimed zipping her mouth.

"Good girl," said the Doctor leaning down to kiss her, "Now about that repeat performance."

"A regular science fiction, double feature," giggled Rose.

"Rose?"

"Yes Doctor?"

"Shut up."

Rose curled her arms around his shoulders as his lips mapped the skin of her neck, "Yes sir."

XXXX

"Mum?" called Rose as she walked into the flat, "Mum you in?"

"Bathroom," came the weak reply.

"You alright?"

"I'm never drinking again," said Jackie, "Rose be a love and pop your head round my bedroom door."

"Why?" said Rose as she rested against the wall by the bathroom.

"Check I didn't bring anyone home."

"Aww Mum I don't want to know," said Rose, "You can check yourself. You gonna be alright?"

"I'll live," said Jackie, the sentence cut off by a rather unholy noise that had Rose wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"So long as your sure," said Rose backing away from the door, "Just came to tell you the Doctor and I are off. Some reading from the Coreyan system he wants to go investigate, we'll see you soon."

"Bye darling," called Jackie from the bathroom, "Hang on…didn't the Doctor turn up dressed like a woman last night?"

Rose couldn't help but play, "You need to lay off the tequila Mum," she giggled, as she headed to the door, "I'll call you soon."

Rose closed the front door as she heard her mother muttering that she was sure she had seen him in hot pants. Hurrying her steps down the stairwell she ran the short distance to the TARDIS, knowing she had been seen on the monitor as the beacon on top began to flash in the dematerialisation process. She hurried through the door, smiling up at the Doctor, dressed once more in his traditional brown pinstripes. He gave her a familiar cheeky grin before throwing the final switch, the TARDIS giving a small judder as she took off. Rose lost her balance and stumbled onto her backside, yelping when she came into contact with something sharp and pointy. She reached behind her and pulled out a glittery Perspex stiletto shoe. She held it up at the Doctor who gave her an innocent look.

"What?"

"Now you can't accuse me of being the only one to leave her heels lying around," she said as he helped her to her feet, taking the shoe from her and tossing it over his shoulder out of harm's way.

"Not mine," he said before tugging her over to the monitor, switching gear in true Doctor fashion, "Now check this out."

Rose watched the space-scape before her, "What?"

"There," he said pointing to the screen, "There's a light."

Rose giggled and he looked down at her in confusion. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close.

"Over at the Frankenstein Place!"

_**A/N: Oh bad Nova, bad, bad, bad but it was begging to be written since Saturday. Am already arranging my own Rocky Horror party for Halloween now! Please review.**_

_**Love always**_

_**Nova x**_


End file.
